A World of It's Own
by ItalianChic13
Summary: Lisa's in high school and now that she has met an old friend, her love life may take a turn for the worse or it may just get better...:third genre would be comedy:
1. Recurring Dreams

Disclaimer: I do not own the Simpsons, Matt Groening and the Fox Network do.

_Author's note: Sorry guys, this is my first fanfic...ever...so, please read and review. All Simpsons fans out there...you know how the episode goes with Lisa and Nelson! I...don't know what else to say :-P._

Chapter one: Recurring dreams.

Lisa Simpson thrashed back and forth in her bed. Even though she was sixteen, she still had many recurring dreams about the long eight years ago when little she had received her first kiss by the school bully Nelson Muntz. She didn't know why she was not over him yet. Right in her dream, at the part where she and Nelson were about to kiss, her alarm clock rang.

"Great, I wake up at 5:00 in the-" Her sentence was cut short by a yelp in the room beside her:

"Oh God! Why?"

Lisa ran into her older brothers room and caught him sulking, looking at his Krusty the Clown calendar. A big red circle was rounding today's date: September the 7th, the first day of school. Lisa cackled.

"Lise, quick, think of the first illness that lasts a week that you can think of!" Bart pleaded.

"Trust me, I hate to be in the same school, let alone GRADE as you, but I can't help them from moving me up two grades!" Lisa smirked and Bart punched her in the arm.

Bart and Lisa got ready and walked into the Kitchen where Marge stood, teary eyed, looking at baby pictures. "Oh! My two beautiful babies! All grown up and in their last year of high school! Mmmwa mmmwa..." Marge kissed them both on the head. Bart sat down with a bowl of sugar Krusty flakes and started digging in, while Lisa prepared a fruit smoothie. Minutes later the bus horn honked. "Bye mom!" they said in unison, and headed out the door.

"Hey Otto!" Bart said while rushing into the back of the bus.

"Hey, uh, Bart-o," Otto said, taking a swig of the duff in his cup holder. "Lisa, you're looking positively awesome!" Otto added as Lisa entered the bus. "O-K...like, everyone on? Good! FULL SPEED AHEAD!" Otto slammed his foot on the break and off they went. The bus rattled up to Springfield High and everyone stumbled out.

"Eighteen times! Its a new record!" Bart said to Millhouse about how many times Ralph threw up on the bus. Lisa got out. It felt like all eyes were on her, but not in a bad way. In fact, she had matured quite a lot since eight. She changed her spiky hair into a long straight flow that cascaded to the middle of her back. When she once wore her short dress, she now wore a tube top and jean skirt. She really looked beautiful.

"Oh no!" shrieked Lisa during first period. Bart, sadly, was in her first period: chemistry. Normally Bart wouldn't have gotten into her advanced class, but he had a knack for mixing dangerous chemicals. In the class, Bart shot a spitball into her soft blond hair, and she couldn't get it out.

"Uh... Ms. Griffing? I need to uh...use the bathroom..." Lisa said slowly with her hand on the back of her head.

"Of course" the teacher said. "Just let me write you a bathroom-" She stopped while the door slammed shut and Lisa ran out.

Lisa let out a long sigh of relief. She went to the bathroom, got the spitball out, and her hair looked fine. As she stepped out of the bathroom she noticed a familiar person clogging up the water fountain with wadded up gum. Lisa dropped her books, and let out a gasp...

"Nelson!"

_Author's Note: Yes, I know it's short, but there's loads more coming. If you want, I could make the next chapters longer...well, I hope you enjoyed it. I'd really appreciate feedback if you'd take the time to review...criticism is welcome, I want to get better!_


	2. Undiscovered

_OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG THAT HOTT ITALIANCHIC IS POSTING A NEW CHAPTERRRR!!! Lol. Ok, I want to thank everybody who reviewed SOOO much!! It was really nice!_

_Chapter Two--Undiscovered_

Lisa focused her eyes more on the familiar figure. Yup, it was Nelson alright. Nelson turned to her and smiled.

_Wow, _Lisa thought._ I never noticed his smile...so dashing and handsome. He is just the cutest little- oh no! He is coming over here! What do I do? Ok Lisa... Act...natural._

_"_Hey Lisa! Its good to see you again." Nelson picked up her books and flashed a grin.

"Your looking hot!" he exclaimed. _That sounds like something he would blurt out...but would he say it to any other girl?_

Lisa giggled, and smiled back. Why did she feel like this? Heart skipping beats, butterflies in the stomach...this couldn't be safe.

"Thanks Nelson. Good to see you, too, but I have to go back to chemistry, so..."

Nelson's cute smiled drifted into a faint frown of confusion. Then terror.

"Halt! Do you two have hall passes?"

The two looked at each other and shook their heads and looked down at the short hall monitor.

"Well then... Detention after school for a week. Bye, ladies."

Lisa looked down at the pink sheet of paper. She had to be dreaming. Lisa Simpson in detention? It was a conspiracy! Nelson looked down at Lisa and laughed. He couldn't believe it, he would be in the same room as Lisa for a whole hour. Yes. He couldn't help but laugh out loud, even though he let a little punk get away with giving him detention. Lisa looked at him with her eyebrow raised.

"Nothing babe...see you later," he shouted as he ran down the hall. For once Lisa was happy about getting in trouble. That meant that she could spend that hour staring into Nelsons eyes, behind a book...

What was she thinking, pigs could fly? Well, no, because then Bart and Homer would be up in the clouds. But why did she have this feeling? Could it be that she, honor role, champion at writing contests, and winner of the past 38 geography bees, Lisa Simpson, was in _love _with school bully and trouble maker, Nelson Muntz...again?

Lisa passed every class through the day without even focusing on the material. All she could think about was Nelson. She came to 6th period, Italian. She was the first to arrive and sat up in the from row. Nothing could distract her now. Not even the thought of the glint in Nelson's eyes when he was up to no good. Or his now thick and curly hair. Or his crooked smile...or even the way he looked at her and said...

"Hey, Lise. What's poppin'?"  
"GAH!" Lisa fell out of her seat from the sound of Nelsons voice behind her. Nelson helped her up, then gave her a cookie. She looked up at him and bit into her cookie. EW! She spit out the crap that was in her mouth and shouted at the now laughing Nelson.

"What the heck is your problem Nelson? You gave me two pieces of hard dirt with...shaving cream in it! You are unbelievably-"

_Cute... But why did you do that? I thought you liked me. That smile? Those eyes? Was it all a con?_

"- insane! Why would you do that?"

Nelson looked at her and smiled

"Cuz I love-"

_You. Your so smart and beautiful. Why can I not have you as mine? Oh well. It would just be "uncool"._

_"_messin' with your head..." He trailed off.

Lisa looked at him with wide eyes. He looked back. Lisa couldn't find out why this was happening, but she had to tell Nelson how she thought she felt.

"Nelson I just wanted to say that we...you know...I-I think that-"

Her sentence was cut short by a tall pale-skinned girl in all black--her hair, her half top, her skin tight jeans. Even her big tongue ring was black. She started to look away when she heard something she wouldn't have dreamed of in a million years.

"Hey baby," said the girl all in black to Nelson. "What's up?"

Nelson looked at her in shock and resentment.

"Uhh...Lisa...this is my uhh... friend... Sheila"

As soon as he trailed of Sheila took his head and brought it to hers, as they locked in a big, wet... kiss. Lisa looked as if she had just seen "SAW" in a graveyard. The embrace went on for a while longer until Lisa couldn't bear it any more. She sat in the back of the room, put her head down, and cried.

_Nelson. I was about to say something important to you, something that could change our lives as we know it. Some friend. I hope that you choke on "Sheila's" tongue ring._

With that the bell rang and everyone rushed to their seats.

* * *

_A/N: OUCH, Lisa got burned. And that's all for this chapter. Please review:-D_


	3. Questions

_A/N: I know, I know, ITALIANCHIC IS SO STUPID BECAUSE HER CHAPTERS ARE SO SHORT!! But alas... THIS CHAPTER IS LONG! And I think that it is good ) haha... Well I hope you understand about the long time no chapter, but you know... holidays, family stuff, school crap, and yea... I hope you all enjoy!_

_Chapter three: Questions_

As the final bell rang everyone rushed out of their classes and out the door. That is, everyone but Lisa. She walked with slumped shoulders to her locker. It looked as if she were on drugs, by the eyeliner smeared on her face; not to mention her puffy red eyes. By the time she opened her locker she perked up a bit. A thought came into her mind, that she never knew was there. She smiled as she spoke what she was thinking out loud:

"I don't need him!"

After that she was peppy and happy. She ran to the bus and sat in the front. She had some big plans when she got home. The school never gave out homework on the first day of school so she had time she could spend on her computer. Lisa shut and locked her door. She did not want anyone finding out about this. Especially not Marge.

Lisa turned on her laptop and clicked the Internet Explorer. This was it. She typed in and looked up an internet dating site. Lisa clicked and browsed all the pictures. They were all so different, but one special one caught her eye. The description read: "Ladies, I'm single and looking for that perfect girl. I like long walks on the beach, moonlit swims, and visits to the library."

Lisa was head over heels. The guy's picture looked gorgeous! He was tall, muscular, and had dark curly hair. But what made her the most happy was what read under his location--"Springfield".

Lisa clicked to IM him without a second thought.

Lisagirl89: Hey

Jockey900: Hey there cutie.

Lisagirl89: Lol, thank you. You're very hot yourself.

Jockey900: Thanks I get that a lot.

Lisagirl89: Oh...

Jockey900: no, no don't worry im not taken yet.

Lisagirl89: Oh!

Jockey900: lol yea.

Lisagirl89: Oh, well I'm Lisa. What's your name?

Jockey900: Lisa…how sweet.

Lisagirl89: Thanks.

Jockey900: Sorry though. where were we?

Jockey900: Oh yea... My name is Steven.

Lisagirl89: Cool! So where in Springfield do you live?

Jockey900: Right by the Nuclear Power Plant.

Lisagirl89: Cool! My dad works there. Homer Simpson.

They talked a while. About science, sports, animals…anything that you could imagine. They talked for hours and Lisa sighed. Happy Lisa.

Jockey900: Yea, well maybe we could you know... Go out?

Lisagirl89: Omg I would LOVE too!

Jockey900: ok kitten, well I gtg, so talk to you later k babe?

Lisagirl89: Ok :-)

Jockey900: Alright babe, love ya.

Lisagirl89: you too…hun!

_Jockey900 has signed off. _

Lisa was so happy. She had just found the most amazing boy in Springfield, maybe in the world. She sighed. _Beat that Nelson. Oh wait, you cant! Hehehe. _Her laughter was interrupted by a knock on the door. Lisa unlocked and opened her door and saw her mother in tears.

"Mom... is everything ok?!"

"Lisa sweetie... Your father is umm... in the hospital."

"Yeah, so?"

Marge scolded her daughter. "Why did you say that? I thought that you would be crying with me! I just received that exact same reaction from Bart too. Do you know something I don't?

"No mom, it's just that, dad has been in the hospital a million times! Remember? The puffer fish? The triple bypass? Everything!"

"Yes Lisa, but this is really serious. Your fathers cholesterol level is off the charts. And his heart has stopped. He is ok... still alive I mean. But he is in a coma."

Lisa looked to her mom, who broke down into tears again. And she saw Bart in the hallway. She didn't know if it was just a trick of the light, but she heard a sniffle and thought she saw a tear slip away from Bart's blinking eyes.

The next day Bart and Lisa stayed home from school. They wanted to visit their dad. Bart went in first. Lisa could hear crying and laughter mixed in with each other. Maybe Bart did have feelings. A half hour later Bart walked out with a clean face. It was Lisa's turn. She walked in and screamed. Her dad looked so odd. He had the same face, just as if it were sleeping, but no snoring came from him. Lisa was crying. Her father looked as if he had lost 100 pounds all in a day. Lisa knelt down beside him and prayed.

* * *

_Homers POV:_

"I like ham, and cheese, and soda, and pork rinds..." Homer was flying through the clouds when his "song" was cut short by a voice.

"HOMER, COME HERE."

Homer ran though his golden gates and up to God. "Yello," he said in a happy voice.

"Homer, come here... closer…Look at your daughter..."

Homer stared down from the heavens and looked sad. "My little Lisa, all alone and without a dad...can I have some cake?"

God looked exasperated. " Here." He snapped and a peice of chocolate cake appeared in front of Homer.

"Mmmm chocolate cake gaahhhahh..." Drool dribbled down Homers shirt and onto the clouds. He snapped out of it and decided to pay more attention. "So, God, I'll make you a deal. I will go down and come back to life for Lisa... IF you give me another chocolate cake when I get back up here."

"YEAH! SCORE!! I am rid of Homer! I am rid of--"

God snapped and Homer was down on earth again. He awoke from his coma and startled his hushed daughter.

"Dad?" Lisa said wearily.

"Hi, honey! Daddy was in a place where you could eat as much as you want without even gaining a pound!"

Homer then laughed maniacally. Two doctors shoved him into a straight jacket and put a needle into his arm so he fell back asleep. This time he was snoring.

* * *

As Homer got better, and less well... crazy, the Simpson family went back home, and did what they usually did. Homer sat on the couch with a Duff beer, angrily hitting the remote against the wall, Marge swept the kitchen and admired the cleanness of it all, Bart was out with Millhouse (You hear a boom and see a cloud of smoke), and Lisa... Lisa was on her computer. She clicked on the website that was now bookmarked. She locked the door and signed onto her screen name. Immediately she received an IM from Steven.

Jockey900: Lisa Hey!

Jockey900: What's been up, I haven't seen you on lately.

Lisagirl189: Yeah. Sorry, I have been really busy.

Jockey900: Oh

Lisagirl189: Uh... I missed you :-)

Jockey900: Me too kitten.

Lisagirl189: Lol

Lisagirl189: Sorry, it's just...

Jockey 900: Yes?

Lisagirl189: You are one of the sweetest guys that I have ever met. You are hot too.

Jockey900: Really? Thank you! I think the same about you.

Lisagirl189: So Steven... I don't mean to be forward, but how old are you?

Lisagirl189: If you don't want to answer that I understand, though.

Lisa wanted something to drink so she left her desk and ran to the kitchen. After seeing her mothers clean kitchen she didn't want to make a big mess, so she grabbed a coke out of the fridge. That took all of 30 seconds but when she arrived back in her room the IM screen was flashing. She clicked it open and the swarm of IM's came.

Jockey900: Oh well im 18. In my last year of High school in fact.

Jockey900: so...

Jockey900: Hello?

Jockey900: You there?!

Jockey900: Lisa?!?

Jockey900: Uh... Where are you?!

Jockey900: Lisa!!!

Jockey900: Please come back!

Jockey900: Are you there??

Jockey900: Come on!

Jockey900: Are you ok?!

Jockey900: I guess i will brb ok??!

_Jockey900 went away._

Lisa looked at them all and replied.

Lisagirl189: Hey there

Lisagirl189: Sorry bout that... I had to get a drink.

Jocky900's Away reads: Be right back. Love you Kitten **;-)**

Jockey900: Hey I missed you!!!

Lisagirl189: uh yea... I was only gone for about a minute.

Jockey900: Yea, Well every minute I cant see you, means a minute of sorrow in my life.

Lisagirl189: aww! thank you.

Jockey900: Well girl I gtg. Talk to you tomorrow??

Jockey900: Well!!??!?

Lisagirl189: Oh yea sure...

Lisagirl189: Bye ttyl!

Jockey900: Love ya **;-)**

Jockey900: ...

Jockey900: I SAID LOVE YOU!

Jockey900: Oh I get it...

Lisagirl189: Oh sorry! You too!

Jockey900: me 2 what? ...

Lisa sighed in exasperation. She thought he may have just been having a bit of an off day and thought nothing of it.

Lisagirl189: I love you too :-)

Lisagirl189: Bye

She signed off and looked out her window. She wondered what Nelson was doing right now...who cared anyway? Lisa was depressed so she decided to take a walk. With that Lisa took her coat and headed out the door. Lisa didn't know where to go, so she let her feet guide her. They walked her past the Police station, where Snake was robbing chief Wiggum, past Moe's Tavern where a little Irish diddy could be heard between belches in the Men's bathroom. She walked past the old monorail tracks, by a Krusty burger, and then her feet dropped her off at the Springfield Elementary playground. Lisa could here some yelling in the background of it all.

She didn't want to be a snoop or anything but she really wanted to visit the swings...just near enough to hear what the two figures were fighting about. As she sat down she figured out who the two people were. Nelson and Sheila. Sheila was trying to climb onto his lap as he pushed her away.

" For the last time stop it!"

Nelson swung his arm and Sheila fell to the ground. Her eyes were bright and angry.

" Look, Nelson. If this is because of that little Lisa thing in your class, you can just get over it. She is too young and not as easy as me. She is just a little piece of sh-"

"SHUT UP!" Nelson thundered. His face was getting red and his eyes were more intense then ever. He jumped off the jungle gym from where he was sitting and stood next to Sheila.

"You are the most easy, skanky girl ever. Or at least that is what you say. If you think that you can get any guy, then go do it! Because you know what? WE ARE OVER."

Sheila just stared at him. Finally after a couple seconds of the quiet she slapped him and ran away. Lisa looked to Nelson and thought, _Should I go talk to him? Maybe not. Maybe I should you know keep my distance. Don't get up on him fast or anything. Or maybe I should see if he is ok. His slap mark is awfully red... _

With that Lisa hopped off the swing and walked slowly, ever so slowly, up to Nelson. She spoke softly with a hint of fear in her voice.

_" _Hi...uh... Nelson."

Lisa's words came out almost as a whisper. Perhaps she feared Nelson would explode. All that happened was this; Nelson turned to Lisa and smiled, his little, crooked smile, and flashed those brilliant eyes.

" Hey there, Lisa"

Nelson's voice could almost not be heard, blending with the wind. He had a hint of embarrassment on his face, and he turned away.

" I hope you didn't hear or--or see any of that...you know, with me and Sheila. I mean, if you did just tell me, because I'm not always that mean to girls, it is just she's so--"

Lisa put her finger to Nelsons lips and he stopped talking and looked up at her. There was silence as Lisa looked back.

What was she thinking? She had a boy friend!

"Why Nelson? Why _did _you break up with her?"

"Aww...well, you know, Lisa... people, and, you know, they just...you get fed up with some of the things that they do. She was bugging me all the time and all that. It's not like, you know, that serious..."

Nelson kept trying to cover up his emotions towards Lisa.

"Nelson, was it something that _I _did?"

Nelson looked at Lisa, with no emotion whatsoever on his face. He looked away. Lisa decided that she shouldn't interfere so she started to walk away. Before she reached the front of the school she turned around and saw a tear slip away from Nelsons face.

* * *

_(Disclaimer…any spelling or grammatical mistakes not in the IM conversation are the fault of hasty beta work. So, Big-sis Beta gives her apologies.)_

_Italianchic: puh-leeeease review…do you want chocolate cake like Homer? (winks)_


End file.
